Apsara
Encyclopedia Entry: A race of dancers that revere the goddess of love, "Eros" and champion the cause of erotic love. It is said that the goddess of love was once ordered by the higher rank gods to create an elixir of perennial youth and beauty. During that process, the goddess mixed her energy with the ocean and it became an "ocean of milk" that was white like milk. It is from that ocean of milk that the apsara were born. They are water elementals whose bodies are clad in liquid that is like sweet milk. They have deeply loving and lustful personalities and in the name of the goddess, they tempt human men who have never known love with their beautiful looks and dancing and try to use their bodies to fill them with love. Even for the Order's forces, their temptation is treated as an ordeal given to heroes and saints; in most nations, harming them is forbidden. They polish up their "dance of love" in order to shower themselves in a man's love and desire; it accentuates the beauty and allure of their limbs. Those who behold it have their heart stolen. Each and every step of their choreography is designed to guide a male gaze not only to their face, breasts and lower abdomen, but also to their underarms, legs and fingertips, inciting lust and forcing a man to recognise them in their entirety as an erotic object. Dancing is always a part of their lives. Even their casual daily gestures appear elegant and provocative like a dance, and will turn a man's love and desire towards them. A certain man was captivated just from being approached by an apsara. He was enthralled by the way her hips shook when she walked. Another person awakened to a peculiar love for the armpits and body of a child just from a very young apsara innocently waving her hand at him. It is said that both men gave in and had sex with them as soon as they were tempted. Those who have sex with them even once witness them at their most beautiful. As a man's capacity to think melts away from the sweet pleasure caused by their body, they lasciviously dance as they thrust their hips along with the pleasure; it is further coloured by their cries of ecstasy and wet noises. As long as they continue to reveal their dance before one's eyes, in other words, as long as one continues to be joined with them, the penis will never wither. The sight of them will be unforgettably and distinctly burned into the eyes and brain of a man; men who become their husbands will, afterwards, recall the lewd sight during sex in their mind just from seeing them do a dance-like gesture. This will cause them to frequently become aroused. The love and desire relentlessly directed towards them by their husband is unbearably adorable to them. They accept everything with joy and use everything they have to offer love to their husband. Also, at the weddings of the followers of the goddess of love, an event is held where they surround the bride and groom and reveal their dancing. This "celebratory dance" affects the two partners, rather than the dancers themselves and accentuates the charm of both of them. The two will only have eyes for each other and their hearts will be overflowing with love and lust for their beloved partner. In this way, celebrating the birth of a new married couple and strongly binging them through erotic love is also one of their important duties. Kenkou's Notes: 前回の楽師さんに引き続き、今回は愛の女神を信仰する踊り子、水の精霊、もといミルクの精霊「アプサラス」です。 Continuing from last time's musician, this time it's “apsara”, water elementals, or rather milk elementals, who are dancers that revere the goddess of love. どう見ても淫魔な生態の彼女達ですが、教団からの扱いは他の魔物達とは異なります。 No matter how you slice it, it's obvious that they have the same mode of life as a succubus, but the Order treats them differently than other monsters. 何やら神様の社会もそう単純ではないというか、いろいろとある様ですね。 Somehow the society of the gods isn't that simple and it appears there are various issues. Amrita (Apsara's elixir) “Elixir of perennial youth and beauty, 'amrita'” The elixir the goddess of love was ordered to create by the higher rank gods. It is said that the goddess created it by churning her energy with various other energies in one part of the ocean, the apsaras were also born as a byproduct of that stage of production. The effect it has is to grant those who drink it eternal youth and beauty while allowing them to maintain the strength they had in the prime of thier life. The milk the apsaras are clad in is similar to it, but it isn't as powerful as real amrita. However, it is distorted due to demonic energy and it will maintain the youth and beauty of those who drink it, along with granting them youthful vigor and the voracious lust of “the prime of life” from the age when they were most easily excitable. Encyclopedia Pages Apsara.jpg|Japanese profile 1424410177480.png|English Profile Image Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Elemental Family Category:Aquatic